


【攻坚组】六一 上海站 羽毛

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】六一 上海站 羽毛

第二站 上海

对于这次旅行，两个人都非常期待。但是要去的地方太多，这该如何抉择呢？

“嗯……柚子，第二站，我们去上海吧”“上海？”“对，上海。但是就去一天。大概上午去，晚上可能住可能不住”“？那，行吧。天天你想去，那我们去吧”第二站，那么就是——上海

为什么要来上海，金博洋表示，圆自己的一个愿望罢了。

“到底是什么愿望啊？上海，上海”羽生结弦在一旁撑着脸，开始放空自我。愿望啊，是什么呢。

“到时候你就知道了。睡觉，明天还要赶飞机呢。”“嗯。对了闹钟！天天记得设闹钟，提前两个小时，我们要收拾东西还要坐车呢。堵车晚点可就不好了”“嗯，知道了，睡觉吧”金博洋把电脑手机什么的设好闹钟，也钻到了床上。

“天天，晚安”“晚安”“mua~”

(第二天)

匆匆忙忙收拾好行李坐上了出租车到达了机场，坐上了飞机。在飞机上看了会电影睡了一会，终于，两人抵达了上海。

“嗯，第一站，我们去——东方明珠塔”金博洋看了看手里的旅行攻略，决定了第一站的目标地点。

因为两人休假时间正好与旅游高峰期错开，所以两个人倒是可以去欣赏欣赏景点而不是，看人头。

探访一座城市，不能光靠探访景点，但景点也是必不可少的。上海，要说著名景点那东方明珠塔绝对是了。可是东方明珠塔，金博洋决定留到晚上再去揭秘。因为晚上的东方明珠塔是最美的，当黑夜降临，城市的灯光亮起，从塔上俯瞰这座城市，这感觉自然是不同的。所以金博洋决定晚上带着羽生结弦去东方明珠塔好好的玩一遭。

但是再晚上之前，两个人还可以去别的地方走走是吧。去哪呢？

金博洋来上海的目的，就是要去看候鸟。不，是和羽生结弦一起去看候鸟。晚上去东方明珠塔。下午去看候鸟和黄浦江，那么早上，先去吃点东西吧。

“柚子，早上我们先去吃东西吧，下午去看候鸟和去黄浦江。晚上去东方明珠塔，怎样？”“嗯，可以呀，那我跟着天天走就好啦。走吧走吧”两个人悄悄地牵起手，就开始去寻找美食啦

上海著名的美食店铺金博洋早就做好了攻略，可他却不打算去。他打算，羽生结弦一起去寻找心中的“美食”。

两个人走走停停，穿梭在小巷里，穿梭在街道中。两个人来到了一家店。

金博洋是被店铺的名称吸引的，店铺的名称很文艺，叫“与你”。旅行嘛，走走停停，那么就这吧。

两人走了进去。

里边的装修并不华丽，店面也不大。饭菜的名称也很有趣。

“细水长流，漫长岁月，拾光·时光，还有……”金博洋开始报起了菜名。“是真的很文艺”这是金博洋灵魂深处的评价。“那，我们吃什么？”羽生结弦翻着菜单，对于他来说，看懂这些菜名还有些困难。

两人随便点了些东西，然后就等上菜了。

店主是一对年纪少长的夫妻。两人结果菜单就进厨房做菜去了。

金博洋和羽生结弦百般无赖开始看电视。也不知过了多久，上菜了。

“生活”，这道菜就只是简单的腌萝卜，红萝卜加白萝卜。  
“漫长岁月”嗯，一般大概是辣子鸡，一般是白切鸡  
“拾光”嗯，鱼。鱼头被做成了鱼头豆腐汤，身体看样子大抵是水煮鱼吧。

“请问这些菜名，有什么寓意吗？”金博洋不解的开口问道。“请先品尝吧”夫妇两笑着说。

金博洋和羽生结弦都拿起筷子试吃了一口菜肴。

金博洋吃的是腌萝卜，白萝卜和胡萝卜，脆脆的，甜甜辣辣的，好像也没什么不同啊。金博洋不解的抬头看了一眼那对老夫妇，老夫妇还是慈眉善目的笑着“继续试试看？”金博洋又夹了几块腌萝卜丁放进嘴里，嗯，等等？金博洋的表情开始有了些变化。

酸酸的甜甜的辣辣的，嚼久了，好像还带着些许苦涩的味道，却不重，好像还有点，咸。“好像，有点苦，还有点，咸。和外边卖的不一样”金博洋开口道

“是的没有错。腌萝卜，许多人都会把萝卜腌入味，可那样却丢掉了萝卜本身的含义。没有一点的味道。生的萝卜吃久了会有点点的苦。酸甜苦辣咸都有了。可味道，难吃吗？”金博洋咂咂嘴，好像，也不是那么难吃嘛。

羽生结弦看金博洋吃的一副思考人生的样子，也夹起几块萝卜塞如嘴中。一样的评价，酸酸甜甜辣辣的，吃久了有点苦有点咸，却也不是难吃，很别样的感受。

“生活就是百般滋味啊。它没有苦瓜那么苦，也没有糖那么甜，没有盐那么咸，没有柠檬那么酸，更没有辣椒那么辣。生活包含着百般滋味，也从不极端。这样，才是生活啊”

金博洋若有所思，这才是生活啊。哦，思考完人生，金博洋还得把话翻译给羽生结弦听，毕竟这一大段话，不亚于听力理解了吧。

羽生结弦听完了，咧开嘴角笑了。很有趣的店啊。羽生结弦没说话，只是趁着两位店主去收钱的时候，夹了一颗萝卜丁放在嘴里，然后对着金博洋的嘴吻了下去。萝卜味的吻，嗯。

两个人告别了店主，就准备去黄浦江了。

不巧，下雨了。两个人只得奢侈的拿着金博洋“死贵死贵”的衣服遮着头找地方躲雨了。

两个人躲到了屋檐下。屋檐不宽，时不时会有雨飘进来。羽生结弦想伸手护着他的天天，不要被雨淋到。金博洋笑笑“走吗？”“嗯？”“疯狂一次”金博洋挑了挑眉，羽生结弦也懂了他的意思，两个人牵起手，冲进了雨里。

两个人冒着雨跑啊，两个人走过的路溅起水花，却又被雨丝连带着平静下来。

人行道上的人都举着伞，路上车辆来来往往，可在这一刻，好像，就只有对方。“滴——嗒”雨滴敲打着屋檐，敲打着地面，雨，还在下。

两个人也不知道该去哪，只是，跑。路上的行人来去匆匆，也没有人发现。

两个人跑了许久，最后还是跑回了酒店，洗了个热水澡，喝了一大碗姜汁。下雨了，黄浦江什么的，下次吧。就是不知道还能不能看到候鸟，此行的目的就是为了看候鸟啊。

两个人窝在酒店打了会游戏，就在黄昏的时候，雨停了。

金博洋收拾好东西就拉着羽生结弦踏上寻找候鸟的旅程。

金博洋拉着羽生结弦就来到了芦苇荡的旁边，芦苇长得茂盛，比人还高。两个人拨开芦苇就来到了一片湖的旁边。

“羽毛，羽毛诶！”金博洋伸手抓住了空中的羽毛，有些激动。有羽毛，就意味着，这附近有候鸟。

“天天，看那！”顺着羽生结弦指的方向，金博洋看到了非常多的鸟。这些鸟是候鸟，冬天要飞去南方，夏天再飞回来，风雨无阻。

“天天？”羽生结弦不解的看着眼前灵魂出窍的恋人，今天一天，天天都好奇怪啊。“没事。以后，还过来一起看候鸟吗？它们每年冬天都会南飞，夏天会飞回来。风雨无阻。下次，再来看候鸟啊”“好”羽生结弦握住了金博洋的手，两人的手里有一根羽毛。

候鸟南飞风雨无阻，那么你呢？会风雨无阻的陪在我身边吗？

候鸟每年都要迁徙，那么，就约定好，看一辈子的候鸟吧。

两个人等到太阳下山，才慢悠悠的走回了酒店。

吃过了晚饭，两个人打算去东方明珠塔。

买了票进了去，等到了塔顶的时候，可以俯瞰上海的景观。

“好漂亮”羽生结弦发出赞叹。

“真的啊，很好看呢。夜晚的上海啊。难怪说夜上海。来吧，拍照。纪念一天的上海行。”“嗯”

“咔嚓——”

上海行，end

 

(羽毛的梗呢，其实脑洞源于一本比较喜欢的小说，《十五年等待候鸟》。小食店那个，亲身经历改变。生活的酸甜苦辣咸。QVQ真的崩了。凑合看看吧。表嫌弃)


End file.
